Teach me to Love Again
by PhunnyStuff
Summary: Chinatsu is returning to the school she left 10 years ago for a teaching job. She never expected Sosuke Aizen, her ex, would be here teaching as well. It's fine, all she has to do is survive one year with him... and figure out who the hell is out to get her.
1. Chapter 1

* The intro has a slight inspiration from Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. Just a little author's note.

10 years earlier

" Thank you very much for helping me organize the books again Chinatsu," Professor Kyoraku said.

" It's fine I love these books. The smell, the feel of the pages, the binding. Each book tells a separate story that separates the exact same title from the next," I said pushing up my glasses, " That and I don't really fit in with anyone else," mumbling the last part.

" Ah it's just puberty you'll grow out of it trust me," Kyoraku sensei said turning back to the girl at the counter returning some books. She blushed then ran away. Yes he was quite attractive compared to the other teachers.

I on the other hand was not. Big, round glasses perched on an oddly freckled face topped with mangy blonde hair. Not to mention completely flat all over. If you looked up nerd in the dictionary my picture would be next to it. Not that I didn't mind. I know what I am and I've accepted it. Now volunteering in the school library after class has become my home. " I'm going to shelve some books now ok?" I asked.

No response, the librarian was flirting with a student yet again. I sighed and began pushing the cart along. I stopped in the first section and pulled up a ladder to begin shelving. I stepped up until I could reach the highest shelf. Who has been checking out all the Shakespeare hm? I paused and looked at the cover of _Hamlet,_ my personal favorite. " To be or not to be, that is the question," I said to myself smiling.

Next, Macbeth. " Out, out, brief candle! Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage and then is heard no more: it is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing," I said dramatically then laughed.

Next, Romeo and Juliet. I inhaled to say something but someone else began. " But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the fair sun."

I turned my head sharply, surprised, and looked down to see a boy. Well not a boy a teenager, a senior I think. A very attractive senior, well my type anyways. Brown hair, hazel eyes, and glasses. He was obviously messing with me though. Who would say Shakespeare to me? " Do you bite your thumb at me sir?" I asked heatedly only to make him laugh.

" Sorry I was not trying to insult. I just heard you reciting Shakespeare and I thought I'd jump in," he said.

I shelved the book and stepped down from my ladder. " Well I'm done now. If you'll excuse me," I said pushing the cart along.

" Can you recommend me something?" he asked.

I stopped and turned back to him. " What?" I asked.

" Something romantic? I'm trying to get a girl to go out with me. I read some of Shakespeare's work but I'm looking for something more I suppose," he said.

I scoffed then said, " Well maybe you shouldn't pick out tragedies?" I asked sarcastically as I climbed the ladder again.

" I suppose not," the guy said smirking.

I moved a few shelves over, my fingers running along the spines as I walked, until I found the book. I clicked my tongue in approval and grabbed the book then turned to head back but yelped. He was right behind me, smiling happily down." Here you go," I said to my feet blushing slightly at the proximity.

" _Pride and Prejudice _hm? Will you check it out for me?" he asked.

" That's not my job. Go ask Professor Kyoraku," I said walking away back to the cart of books. I heard a faint chuckle then silence again. Perhaps I shouldn't have been so rude. Maybe that's why no one talks to me. But he was definitely messing with me, reciting Shakespeare like that. I finished stacking the other books and then headed home for the day. I put my bike in the garage and entered the house. " I'm home!" I called out.

" I've got a surprise for you honey," my dad said. I stepped into the other room and gasped.

" Mom your home!" I shouted and ran over to hug her.

" I'm home sweetie," she said returning the hug. Mom was a famous clothing designer who worked most of the time in France. She came back every so often to come see Dad and me. She pulled away and frowned. " What are we going to do with you hm? What happened to that conditioner I gave you?" she asked.

" Mom!"

" I know I can't help it it's just my nature," Mom said smiling.

" Your mom has a present for you," dad said and we all sat down.

" You… are coming to France with me! Doesn't that sound great?" she asked.

" What?" I asked.

" I'm going away for a little while longer but when I come back at the end of your school year you can decide if you want to come or not. Does that sound like fun?" she asked.

Fashion designer mom and her ugly, nerd daughter? " Sounds great but I'll really have to think about it," I said with my best fake smile.

" Yay I'm so excited for you, for us! Now run along and do your homework daddy and I have some things to discuss," mom said. I nodded and headed upstairs.

More like not think about it at all. Ha! Me, in France? As if. I'd stick out like a sore thumb. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I'm a sore thumb wherever I go. I rapidly went through my homework, a bit easier then usual then turned on my jams and laid in bed. I may be a nerd but I like my music. In fact I fell asleep to the gentle melody of the tunes.


	2. Chapter 2

" Whatcha doing over there Chinatsu-chan?" Professor Kyoraku asked.

" Just watching the show," I said smiling. And what a show it was. So the guy yesterday who I gave the book to was currently reciting Shakespeare to Rangiku Matsumoto, homecoming queen of the school. I held in my hysterical laughter as it went on. He was down on one knee spewing lines to a confused and unamused Rangiku. I was watching from the second floor of the building, in the library of course. The show finally ended and the entire schoolyard began laughing. Rangiku said something indecipherable but obviously a rejection and walked away.

" Poor guy," Kyoraku said looking out with me.

" Did you hear what he said? Besides no one falls for Shakespeare anymore," I said walking away. I began shelving books again when I heard the library door close with a slam. I peaked around the bookshelf and saw the guy come in and sit at a desk then laid his head in his arms. He obviously was unhappy. I felt a small twinge of sadness for him. Not that I've been in love but I guess when you are in love with someone and they don't like you back it must be hard. I sighed and stepped over then quietly sat beside him. " You ok?" I asked.

He looked up and I saw his foggy glasses so I knew he wasn't. " Ya I'm fine," he said.

I pulled my glasses case out and the handkerchief out of it. " Here. You can keep it," I said.

He wiped off his glasses and blew his nose in the handkerchief. He put his glasses back on and looked at me. " Hey you're the girl from yesterday." I nodded in response.

" My name is Chinatsu, sophomore," I said holding out my hand.

He looked down, blinked, smiled, then took my hand in a hand shake. " Sosuke, Senior," he said simply. " I haven't seen you around before."

" Ya I basically live here in the library."

Aizen laughed and that made me smile. I looked up at the clock and sighed. " What?" he asked.

" Time to go home," I said standing up and stretching.

" Then let me join you."

" Eh?"

" Can I accompany you home?"

" No thanks"

" Why?"

" Because I don't want you to," I said waving to professor and leaving.

" Come on I need to repay you for your kindness," Sosuke said chasing after me.

" That is unnecessary," I said now running down the stairs.

" Chinatsu wait!"

Why is this guy following me? I ran out the door and to my bike. Come on stupid chain! Sosuke looked out the front door and ran towards me. " Leave me alone!"

Unfortunately he was faster then my clumsy hands. He stood in front of me panting just as I had undone my bike. " Can I ride home with you?"

" Eh?"

" I have a bike. I can ride with you home," he said.

I angrily sighed and nodded. If this would make him happy then so be it. He smiled and unchained his bike then rode beside me. " I live far away so if you want to stop at your house that's ok."

" I'll follow you to the ends of the earth Juliette," he said smiling.

" That failed on one girl today and you're trying again?" I asked but that only made Sosuke laugh.

We rode for about a half an hour in happy silence until I got to my house. " Looks like my house is farther," he said.

" Really?"

" Ya by about mile or less"

" Well ok see ya"

" Can I?"

" Can you what?"

" See you? Tomorrow? In the library?"

I paused in surprise. Why is this guy even talking to me anymore? " I mean it's not like I can stop you," I muttered embarrassed.

Sosuke smiled and rode off waving. I stared off as he left. Why did he want to hang out with me of all people? I sighed and entered the house, quickly going to my room and doing my homework. Mom and dad were out I guess. Any normal teenager who had a house to themselves would go crazy but not me. Looks like a book party tonight. I quietly sat in my room and ate dinner while reading the hobbit. I looked at the clock when I was done and saw it was one. I finally went to bed after reading the last chapter. I closed my eyes and quickly went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Right now I was currently sitting in the library waiting for professor Kyoraku to come back the other library on the other side of campus to bring back books. I decided to read the next installment by Tolkien, _The Fellowship of the Ring_ even though I've already read it a few times. I could almost close my eyes and be there myself. " What are you doing?" a voice behind me asked.

I shrieked and jumped in my seat. " S-Sosuke what are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

He smiled and sat beside me. " I told you I was coming remember?"

Of course he SAID it but I didn't think he MEANT it. " Ya ok. There's nothing to do today so I'm just reading," I said dully.

He leaned over, real close to me, and looked at the pages. I felt the heat rise to my face at his proximity. " Lord of the Rings?"

" Ya so?"

" Nothing you have interesting tastes."

" What can I say I like all books."

" Do you mind if I join you?"

" Go ahead," I said sliding the book to the middle. We both began reading the book now. It was kind of fun actually. We seemed to read at the same pace and we'd laugh at certain parts together. Soon we both scooted closer together so we could both see the book clearer.

" Excuse me," a voice interjected. Sosuke and I both turned quickly but we ended up hitting each other in the head and we both dropped our glasses.

" I can't see a thing without my glasses," I said shuffling around the floor.

" Here you go Chinatsu," the voice said handing me my glasses.

I put them on and quickly stood up. " Professor Kyoraku do you need anything?" I asked nervously.

He just smiled at me and a now also standing Sosuke. " Oh nothing. I just wanted to make sure there wasn't anything inappropriate going on over here," he said.

" I-I-Inappropriate? Me? Never!" I said nervously.

" We were just reading professor," Sosuke said equally as bashful.

" Hm… very well then. Chinatsu would you mind sorting the books darling?" professor asked.

" So you can go flirt in the teachers lounge?" I asked. No response. " Fine. I just wish you actually cared about the books more," I mumbled pushing the cart.

" After that you're free to go home. See you later Chinatsu," Kyoraku said then ran out. I groaned pushing the cart and ladder along.

" Let's see _The Great Gatsby _good choice," I said.

" How many books have you read?" Sosuke asked following me.

" A lot. I don't have a lot of friends, in case you haven't noticed, so I used to just come here and read every day after school. Mom and dad think I'm in some kind of club," I said.

" But don't you get lonely?"

" Books take you places. I mean can't you imagine fighting orcs in middle earth? There I can be a warrior instead of loser nerd Chinatsu," I mumbled. Did I say that last part out loud?

" Don't call yourself a loser," Sosuke said.

" I don't care I know what I am. I mean-"

" Stop!" Sosuke shouted making me pause and look down on him. " It's the popular people who are the losers not you. They treat everyone else like crap that's what real losers are. Your so much better than they are," Sosuke said.

" Ya ok Sosuke," I said. I moved along quickly putting away the books.

" Dracula is a book?" Sosuke asked picking it up.

" Duh," I said coming off of the ladder, " You should read it. Then tomorrow we can talk about it together."

Sosuke looked up at me with that kind smile. " That sounds like fun. I'll pick out a book for you," he said. He closed his eyes and skimmed his hand along the bindings of the books. Finally he stopped on one.

" _Gone With the Wind _them hm?" I asked

" Have you read it?"

" I stay away from girly books. You know love stories and such."

" Well you have to read it. Congrats now you really are in a club."

" What club?"

" Book club of course!"


	4. Chapter 4

" So how was it?"

" Totally messed up. I can't believe a person could think like that."

" I know isn't it amazing?" I asked and we both laughed. Sosuke just finished reading _Animal Farm_ and I just finished reading _Secret Garden_. Book club with Sosuke is really going great. I'm surprised how well we get along.

" Hey you two don't get too excited over there," Professor Kyoraku said.

" Ya, ya whatever Kyoraku," I said waving him off.

" Oi Sosuke what have you done to my Chinatsu? She used to come here and do all my work for me. Now you two are giving me more work and not doing any! Not only that but I don't even get called professor anymore," professor whined.

" She's not your slave professor," Sosuke said making me laugh.

" I um picked out your next book," Sosuke said handing it to me.

_" Romeo and Juliet_ really?" I asked.

" Just open it," Sosuke mumbled looking away. I turned to the first page and there was a note. I opened it up and immediately closed it.

" That um that's a really good idea Sosuke," I said handing him the book back.

" What?"

" You know, when you ask that girl to prom you should do that."

" I'm asking you Chinatsu."

" B-but I'm only a sophomore," I said.

" That doesn't matter to me."

I was already blushing heavily, turned away slightly and looking down so my hair covered my face." Well you know I'm busy this Friday so-"

" I asked you yesterday and you said you had no plans."

" Well now I do!" I shouted.

Sosuke sighed and tucked some of my hair behind my ear making me blush even heavier if that was somehow possible. " I don't have anyone else to ask. Please?"

I couldn't help but grow attracted to Sosuke over the past school year. He's the only guy who I seem to have everything in common with. Plus I think he's cute. I didn't want to go because I knew I would just be embarrassed and blushing the whole time. But Sosuke said I was the only one. " Fine," I mumbled.

Sosuke smiled again and hugged me to my surprise. " Thank you so much Chinatsu."

I quickly pulled away though, embarrassed. " Ya ok well I guess I better go find a dress now," I said hastily leaving. As I left Kyoraku gave me the thumbs up but I just ran away. I'm going to prom… I'M GOING TO PROM!

I got home panting from how fast I rode my bike. " Hey honey!" my mom shouted downstairs then came down a minute later. " Your dad's going away this weekend so I was thinking we could have a girls movie weekend."

" Um I can't actually," I said nervously.

" Why not?"

" Well um there's this boy…" I said even more nervous.

My mom blinked then blinked again then screamed excitedly. " My little girl has a date! Oh I'm so excited!" my mom was a cheerleader in high school and sometimes I think she still is. She hugged me close then said, " Where are you going? What are doing? What are you eating? What-?"

" Mom! He asked me to prom ok?"

She screamed yet again then said, " An older boy oh my little girl is desirable!"

" MOM!"

" Sorry. Oh ok I have the perfect dress for you don't you worry mommy has this all covered." And with that she was off. What have I gotten myself into?


	5. Chapter 5

Ding-Dong. " HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE HE'S HERE HE'S HERE!"

" Mom calm down!" I shouted over her screaming. I should be the one flipping out. She began doing breathing exercises while I answered the door. " Hey Sosuke come on in," I said calmly. But he didn't. " Sosuke?" I asked.

" Chinatsu you look…" Sosuke began eyes widened.

" Amazing right? I took that mangy hair and tried to straighten it but I just couldn't get it in one day so I put it in a bun with some white flowers. Then I got her contacts with a lot of make-up and a padded green dress you know to give her some oomph," she said while squeezing her breasts for emphasis on the last part.

" MOM!" I shouted hideously embarrassed. But it was too late mom was talking to Sosuke. After what felt like hour of pictures Sosuke and I finally left. " Sorry about her she was the prom queen in high school so she has high expectations from me," I moaned.

" It's fine. I think your mom is just very happy for you," Sosuke said.

" Too happy if you ask me."

" Well I thought you should know your mom said I could return at any point within the next week."

I groaned again. " I hate her," I mumbled.

" I like her. And I really think she likes me too," Sosuke said.

" She'll like any boy who even looks at me," I mumbled.

" Well here we are," Sosuke said getting out.

I opened my door but Sosuke pulled it open and held a hand out for me. I laughed and took his hand getting out. Stop treating me so nicely I might interpret it the wrong way. We entered the hotel where prom was being held and went to the room and I couldn't help but smile. Me, the ugliest loser nerd ever getting asked to prom. " Hey look over here!" a voice said.

I turned and saw a cameraman. Sosuke put his arm around my shoulder making me flinch for a moment. " Smile," he whispered. I had a small smile on my face as the camera flashed. Now it was time to party. I went over and got myself some punch then stood in the corner away from everyone else. Who am I kidding I don't belong here. " What are you doing?" Sosuke asked in front of me amused.

" Just hiding away until this is all over," I said then took another sip.

" There's tables over there you know."

" Yes but those people were giving me weird looks."

" Because you look beautiful tonight."

" Psh please," I said waving him off. Just then a slow song came on.

" Will you please dance with me? Just this one song and if you don't like it you can come back here to your little corner."

My eyes darted between the dance floor, Sosuke, and my cup. I really, REALLY wanted to dance with him but I knew I would look like an idiot. I shakily raised my hand and Sosuke smiled then took it. He led me to the dance floor and I stood arms length away but I was dragged to his chest only a moment later. " I-I can't dance really," I said nervously.

" Just stand on my feet."

" I'm not a kid!"

" Fine do as you please," Sosuke said smiling. I continued to dance with Sosuke and I found myself closing my eyes and leaning into him in happiness. This really was a perfect night. " Can we take a break now?"

" Why?"

" Because you've been dancing for 10 songs now."

I pulled away surprised and Sosuke laughed. " Ya I have to go the bathroom any ways," I said. I scurried away and stepped into the bathroom.

" Oh well who do we have here?" a voice asked. I turned and saw Rangiku along with her posse drinking beers in the bathroom. Rangiku jumped off the counter and stumbled over to me. After eyeing my over she smiled. " You're that library girl eh? Well didn't you clean up nicely," she slurred.

" Um thanks," I mumbled then tried to step around.

" What are you doing here anyways?"

" I was uh asked by Sosuke."

" Ha! He's such a loser you're perfect for him!" She said and her and her posse all started cracking up.

" Why are you such a bitch Rangiku?" I asked heatedly. Oh boy I'm going to regret that.

" I'm a bitch huh? Well then I guess a real bitch would do this then," Rangiku said then dumped the contents of her aluminum can on top of my head. Her and her friends laughed yet again. I looked down and saw my beer stained dress and looked in the mirror to see the makeup running down my face. Rangiku tossed the can out and she left with her posse behind. I bit my lip and clutched my arms tightly. I was right; I didn't belong here with these people. Why didn't I just stay in the library? I ran out only to run into someone.

" S-Sosuke?" I asked surprised.

He looked down on me equally as surprised then angry. " Who did this to you?"

" I-I just spilled on myself it's-"

" You smell like a bar. It was Rangiku right?"

I just looked down at my feet. Sosuke walked away and I knew it was over. I slowly trudged out of the hotel and down the street. I had a little money on me just enough for a cab. " Where to?" the driver asked. I opened the door but then I was pushed into the backseat.

" Akihabara street please?" Sosuke asked.

" What are you doing here?" I asked.

" I had to run away after pouring the punch bowl over Rangiku," Sosuke said while looking out the back window. I turned and saw Rangiku on the front steps. Her poofy hair was flattened and her white prom dress was now pink from punch not to mention a look of anger graced her face. Sosuke and I looked back at each other and laughed.

" Thanks for sticking up for me."

" It's fine I've wanted to do that for a while now," Sosuke said smiling.

We got back to what I believe is Sosuke's house pretty quickly. We stepped out of the cab and went inside to an empty house. " Your parents?" I asked.

" Vacation," Sosuke said taking off his shoes and undoing his tie of his tux. " Come on upstairs and I'll get you something to wear."

I followed Sosuke to his room and laughed at the mess. " Look at all these DVDs! What's all this for?"

" Well I've been watching all the movies from the books we've read," Sosuke said going through his drawers. It's true looks at all these DVDs were from books we read. " Here are some clothes. There's a shower down the hall you can use too."

I nodded and went down the hall to take a shower. I washed the beer off of me and stepped out. Cinderella was back form the ball and the magic was gone. I looked in the mirror and saw the real me again. My hair was starting to frizz and with the makeup gone I was back to my old complexion. I sighed and threw the shirt on Aizen gave me but found no pants. Aizen was much larger then I was so his shirt covered all my important parts but hey I still need pants. I went back to his room and heard he had his shower running. I looked around the room again and my eyes went to the bed. Oh my God I was in Sosuke's room! Just us! My face lit up and I fell on the bed to cover my face. What was going to happen tonight? Did he… expect something?

I hugged the pillow to me more and breathed in an attempt to calm down. The shower turned off and I jumped off the bed. What was I thinking? Unfortunately in my tumble off the bed I lost one of my contacts. Sosuke came out as I was fumbling around the ground. " Um Chinatsu what are you doing?" Sosuke asked.

" I lost a contact and now I can't see," I said. A moment later a small snap rang through the room. I groaned.

" I have an extra set of glasses, here," Sosuke said. I took the other contact out and put the square glasses on.

" Hey these are actually the same as mine! I had no idea. Funny huh?" I asked.

" Yes they look very nice on you." Sosuke said. I looked up and he was smiling down on me. He was wearing pajama pants and a loose shirt. " Do you want to watch a movie?"

" Ya sure what do you want to watch?" I asked.

Sosuke dove his hand into the pile of movies and randomly pulled out one. " _Dracula_ it is then," Sosuke said. He put in the movie and pulled two sodas out of the mini fridge next to the TV.

" You seriously need some bookshelves or something. My dad sells those you know. That's why he's not home right now he's selling some shelves at a convention this weekend," I said.

" That sounds nice. What does your mom do?"

" Fashion designer."

Sosuke laughed and I smiled. We watched the movie in silence for a little while. " My parents aren't on vacation. They're getting divorced. They live separately now. I get the house until the lease is up and then I'll move into the dorm at school."

I slowly turned and looked at Sosuke. He was just staring into the movie, not a care in the world. " I-I'm sorry I didn't know I-"

" It's fine I don't mind," Sosuke said. The movie went on but I wasn't watching that anymore, just him. I had no idea. No one would really. He was always smiling, always happy and comforting others.

I ever so slowly leaned against him and put my hand on top of his. He finally looked back down at me, surprised. " I promise I won't leave you Sosuke," I said softly.

It was silent for a moment even the movie went quiet. He moved his hand from under mine but moved it on top of my own. " Do you mean that?" he asked.

I gulped staring into his serious expression. " Yes," I said equally as serious, " Because I…I… I like you Sosuke. No I love you Sosuke."

He took my hand and pulled it up gripping it between his own. " I don't know if I can handle losing anyone else. Especially you Chinatsu."

I looked away embarrassed but only a moment later my head was turned back. I tried to look away again but something was holding me in place. Sosuke was kissing me, his lips keeping me against him. I pulled back and covered my mouth in complete embarrassment. Sosuke put his hand on my leg and looked back at him to see him smiling from ear to ear. " Um Sosuke I forget to ask for pants," I said after feeling his hand on my bare leg.

Sosuke kept smiling and picked up the remote, turning off the TV. " I don't think you'll need pants tonight," he said leaning forward and kissing me again. And needless to say I didn't.


	6. Chapter 6

I drew my little sketches into my notebook as I waited for the day to end. It was the last day of school but for me school had ended weeks ago. I had taken all my AP exams yet I was still stuck here. I sighed and continued my random scribbles. That is until there was a small tap at the window. And then another. And then a couple. I turned and looked out. Class was on the third floor and all the way down on the bottom was Sosuke. He waved and threw yet another pebble at the window. He got my attention. I chuckled and gave a small wave. " Is there a problem Chinatsu?" the teacher asked.

I turned back just as everyone was laughing. " N-nothing at all sir. I'm just not feeling too well may I go to the nurse?" I asked. The teacher gave me a wave and I carefully packed my bag then stepped out. I giddily ran down the stairs towards Sosuke. When I turned the last corner though a pair of arms grabbed me and I flew around the corner and up against the wall, lips against my own. " Sosuke not in school!" I said against his lips.

" Come on everyone's in class," Sosuke said sliding his hand down my side to my leg and began to go up my skirt.

" Not everyone's in class," a familiar voice said. I turned and saw…

" Professor Kyoraku!" I said pushing Sosuke away and standing up straight. We all stood there in silence until professor chuckled.

" I wasn't here. Just go home and do whatever you please ok?" professor asked as he pushed the cart of books by. Sosuke and I blinked at each other then laughed.

" My place?" Sosuke asked.

" Is there anywhere else?" I asked back. Sosuke smiled and took my hand, dragging me to the bike rack. " I forgot to tell you my front tire popped yesterday."

" That's fine you can ride on my bike," Sosuke said.

" What?"

" On the handrails"

" How?"

Sosuke smiled and picked me up by my waist making me shriek. I was set on the handrail of the bike and before I could protest we were off on the scariest bike ride of my life. " You idiot we almost died!"

" I had fun," Sosuke said parking the bike.

I mumbled angrily as I stepped inside, Sosuke right behind. " I've never ditched school before now look at me. You're a bad influence," I said heading upstairs.

Sosuke stepped past me and took both my hands dragging me along now. " Do we really need to talk about this right now?" Sosuke asked.

" Just because you've graduated doesn't mean you can just-" I began but it was too late. Sosuke pulled me into his embrace and kissed me. Once he was done he pulled back and smiled at me panting. " Well I guess we can talk about it later," I said blushing.

" Excellent. Now back to business," Sosuke said then kissed me while pushing me back into his room. This relationship of ours has been going for a few months ever since prom. It seems this was all we did these days which somewhat concerned me.

I sat up after a while and looked outside. " The suns setting I need to go home," I said then scooted to the edge of the bed. I pulled on my bra and began buttoning up my shirt.

" I hate when you leave. I get so lonely when you're gone," Sosuke said sitting up now.

" I'll be back tomorrow you big baby," I said pulling up my skirt. My underwear, where was my underwear? I zipped the zipper then sat on the edge of the bed. I turned back and saw Sosuke was resting peacefully. " Hey um Sosuke?" I asked.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. " Yes?"

I looked forward again twiddling my thumbs. " Do you um… Do you like me?" I asked.

Sosuke blinked. Then blinked again. And then he began laughing. Hysterically laughing in fact. I felt my heart shatter as his laughter echoed through the room. This was all a joke to him? All of it? I stood up and slapped him across the face then ran out of the room. He didn't follow me down stairs when I grabbed my bag and threw on my shoes and he didn't shout after me when I ran outside and ran home. What was I thinking? Me and him? Why would anyone ever like me? I ran inside my house and slammed the door behind me. I leaned against the back and panted wiping away the last of my tears. " Honey?" mom asked from the other room.

" I-It's me mom," I replied.

Mom came around the corner and stared at me worriedly. " Honey what's wrong?"

I thought for a moment then came up with an idea. " I just saw Sosuke and I told him I wouldn't be seeing him anymore because I'm going with you to France," I said smiling at her.

Mom's face lit up. " Really? Oh honey I'm so excited! Let's go pack your bags the flight leaves tomorrow!" Mom said and ran up stairs. I leaned back against the door and let out a few more pained tears. Never again, I'll never see him ever again. And just maybe the pain will go away. And that was the day I vowed never to love ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

Present day

I woke up to the sound of the alarm. Urgh why was I having that dream again? I quickly got up and took a shower. Ten years since I've been back to that school and I said I'd never go again yet here we are, me employed there. Dr. Chinatsu, new chemistry and biology teacher at the number one private school in the country. Who would have thought huh? Me a teacher? When I told my mom that's what I wanted to do teach she nearly feinted. Her dream was for me to become a model once I finally grew into my body.

In France while working with my mother on her fashion projects her assistants began teaching me how to take care of myself. Soon my matted hair became a glossy mane and how to properly use make up. Not only that but I finally hatched from my ugly duckling shell. I grew taller, larger in all the right areas, and a spotless complexion. I was finally pretty and I liked it. I finished high school in France then to America for college and here we are now. I'll teach this year in high school as a trial run for an actual job at Cambridge. I still can't believe I basically got a job there.

I got out and got dressed, a simple gray skirt and white button up shirt. But the way it hugged my curves was just perfect. I kept my hair down and put my glasses on before heading out the door. That was the one thing I kept of my old look, my glasses. Some say I look like a 'sexy librarian' I think? Whatever. I quickly got on my bike then I was off. The school was just down the street from my new apartment. I parked my bike then looked up at the building. Home sweet home I guess. " Hello there," a voice said. I turned and saw an attractive brown haired man with sweptback hair and hazel eyes. Not my type. " Nice bike you have there. My friend had one just like it."

" I like a bit of fresh air in the morning," I said stonily then began walking away but the man quickly caught up to me.

" Are you new here?"

" Isn't it obvious?"

" Let me show you around then."

" I used to go to school here I don't need your help."

" Oh really? Because I went to school here too and-"

" That's great now if you'll excuse me I need to go my class," I said pushing past some kids. I heard a chuckle as I went up the stairs. I felt the stares of wonder but I ignored them. I found the chemistry lab room and opened the door. The room immediately silenced when I came in. Whether it was good or bad I'll never know. " My name is Dr. Watanabe, the new chemistry and biology teacher. I also know French and English literature if you ever need any help in that. I suppose you are my homeroom class yes?" I asked and the class nodded in response. I reached into my bag and pulled out my lab coat putting it on and adjusting my glasses. " Let's do attendance then hm?" I asked.

Renji Abarai?

Ulquiorra Cifer?

Nnoitra Gilga?

Szayel Granz?

Orihime Inoue?

Uryu Ishida?

Kira Izuru?

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?

Rukia Kuchiki?

Ichigo Kurosaki?

Hisagi Shuhei?

And everyone was present. They better be it's the first day of school. " Ok then I guess just relax until class starts," I said.

I began setting up my desk with teacherly belongings. " Hey teach!" a voice rang out. I looked up and saw the one called Grimmjow. " So why do we call you doctor? You know any medicine?" he asked sarcastically and a few of his buddies cackled.

" A person who has earned a masters in their degree is referred to as a doctor," I said.

" So you're a master teacher?" he asked sarcastically yet again.

" I have a masters in a chemistry and biology with a minor in English literature. In my field that's impressive," I said smartly. I'm not going to let some punk take me down.

" If you're so impressive what are you doing here?"

" I only just graduated from school. The job I applied for asked that I gain a year of experience before coming to work with them."

" Which is?"

" Cambridge University," I said with a smirk. His smirk was gone and some quiet muttering began. Now everyone began talking again and I finished organizing my desk. Then who should come in but the teacher from earlier. He sauntered over and began leaning on my desk. " Can I help you?" I asked.

" Just wanted to make sure you found your room," he said.

I motioned across the room then said, " Does it look like I found it?"

He chuckled and nodded. I began typing on my laptop but he just stood there staring at me. " Is there a problem?" I asked.

" What could you be possibly typing on the first day of school?"

" A syllabus. Don't you have a homeroom to watch?"

" They can take care of themselves. Normally the teachers take attendance and grab a coffee from the lounge. Want to come?"

" And leave kids unsupervised in a room full of chemicals. No thanks," I said. I continued typing but he wouldn't leave. " What now?"

" Do I know you?"

I turned at that one and looked him in the eye. He was looking me over in all the wrong ways. " I just got back to Japan this week. I moved to France ten years ago then to America and finally back home. No, I suspect we don't know each other. Now I'm asking you kindly to please leave me to my work," I said.

He smirked but held up his hands defensively. " Very well then. I'll see you at the staff meeting today," he said with a wave before leaving. I sighed and went back to my work but then paused.

" Ichigo right?" I asked the kid closest to me.

" Ya," he said turning away from his conversation with his friends.

" What is that teachers name?" I asked.

" That's professor Aizen, English literature. You two will probably get along given that you like English."

" Ha I doubt that," I mumbled. The bell finally rang and kids scurried to their next class. Free period for me first period now I can catch up on that syllabus. There was a gentle knock on the door however and I turned to see a blonde man.

" Hiya I'm professor Urahara head of the chemistry department and the other chemistry teacher. Just thought I'd stop by to welcome you," he said.

I smiled and stood up. He seemed nice not a molester like that other guy. " I'm Dr. Watanabe but you can just call me Chinatsu," I said standing up and holding out my hand.

" Then you can call me Kisuke," he said shaking my hand.

" Nice to meet you Kisuke," I said genuinely nice. Now this guy was more my type. I can't help it I'm still into nerds. He looked around the room smiling.

" This was my room last year before I was promoted to head of the department. I liked it because it had a perfect view of the school yard," Kisuke said moving to the window. I looked outside with him and saw some of the kids were in P.E. The teacher was a woman with purple hair and very enthusiastic while leading the kids around. And Kisuke was staring right at her. Oh so that's how it is.

" What's the teacher's name?" I asked.

" Yoruichi," Urahara said dreamily.

" How long have you liked her?"

" Since-" he began but realized what he was about to say. I smiled and he blushed a little. " Well we're just friends right now. Who knows maybe someday she'll see me as something more."

" Good luck with that then," I said. The bell for second period rang. " Well nice to meet you Kisuke but it's time for class."

" Have fun," Kisuke said with a wave before leaving. After he opened the door a small stream of students came in, a few from my homeroom class as well.

" I know a few of you have already met me but my name is Dr. Watanabe and I'll be teaching your Chemistry class. Has everyone here taken introduction to chemistry?" I asked. They all nodded or raised their hands in agreement. " Excellent then we can get right to it," I said then began writing on the board and talking. About halfway through class I turned to see Grimmjow fast asleep and snoring. The class looked where I was looking and I heard a few chuckle.

" You gonna wake 'im up?" Nnoitra asked.

" Of course," I said then picked up a book and walked over to his table. I raised the book up then slammed it on the desk make Grimmjow shriek and the students laugh.

" You crazy woman?" Grimmjow asked panting.

" Possibly. Now stand up," I said and he complied. I pulled his chair away and stuck it in the back corner.

" Aw come on!" he hissed. I turned back to him for a moment.

" Tuck your shirt in, fix your tie, and pull up your pants. There's a reason we have a uniform," I said sternly before going back to the front. And there were no other problems the rest of class. Next period I had AP Chemistry with a few seniors and Szayel surprisingly. This class actually enjoyed chemistry so it was fun to teach. Then I had an introduction to biology class before lunch. I decided to skip lunch today, not too hungry and went to my old haunting grounds, the library.

**Sorry had to cut the chapter off it was getting really long. Don't worry posting the other half right now.**


	8. Chapter 8

I decided to skip lunch today, not too hungry and went to my old haunting grounds, the library.

It was refurbished nicely but still as empty as always. Just as I stepped in a girl ran out. " Aw come on! Geez I've lost my touch," a familiar voice said.

I turned and saw him. " Professor Kyoraku?" I asked surprised. I didn't think he would still be working here in ten years. He looked much older now even with a beard and long hair.

He turned towards me and blinked. " Do I know you?" he asked.

Geez did I really change that much? " Um I don't know if you remember me but my name is Chinatsu and I used to be a student here. I would-"

" Chinatsu?" he asked. He stepped forward and looked me over. He then looked deep into my eyes for a moment and a smile grew on his face. The next thing I knew I was in a tight hug being twirled around and strangled. " Oh my little Chinatsu-chan! I'm so happy to see you!" he yelled.

I was finally put down a few minutes later and I was panting. " Nice to see you too professor," I said smiling again.

" It's Shunsui to you now," he said smiling as well then frowned. " We were all surprised you left so suddenly. Especially Sosuke-kun. He came back to the school and asked where you had gone but it was too late. You had moved out of your house within a day? Where did you go Chinatsu-chan?"

I sighed and plopped down onto the closest couch. " I moved to France with my mom," I said simply.

" Why didn't you tell Sosuke-kun or I about it?" Shunsui asked.

" It was a very last minute decision on my part," I said darkly remembering that day.

Shunsui sighed and rubbed the back of his head. " Well I suppose that doesn't matter now. You and Sosuke-kun can talk about it later. Have you seen him yet today?" Shunsui asked.

" Why would I have seen him?" I asked.

" You didn't know? He works here now too isn't that great?" Shunsui asked.

Sosuke was here? Oh God no! Just then the bell rang. " Sorry I need to get to class," I muttered.

" Hey don't know if you got the email but teachers who have free period last period go to the meeting then," Shunsui said. Great that was me. I sighed and waved as I left for class. Why would Sosuke be here of all places? Why did I have to pick the same school as him? I taught the AP biology class then introduction to chemistry and then I went to the teachers lounge for the meeting. Principal Yamamoto and Vice principal Sasakibe were already there along with several other teachers I didn't know. Just as the meeting was about to start some stragglers came in.

" Sorry we're late everybody," Professor Aizen said. He brushed past me and I scoffed while he smirked. He was followed by Shunsui and…

" Hey everybody!" Rangiku shouted happily. Rangiku was a teacher here? And she was obviously hammered on the first day of school? Oh great, just great.

" Now then let's begin. Welcome to the 2013-2014 school year at Sereitei private academy. Thank you all for meeting today. To begin I would like to welcome our newest teacher. Please introduce yourself," Principal said.

I stepped forward and adjusted my glasses. " My name is Dr. Watanabe. I'm the new Biology and Chemistry teacher," I said dully then stepped back.

" Aw come on Chinatsu-chan no need to be so down," Shunsui grabbing my shoulder and shaking me a bit. " Chinatsu-chan went to school here ten years ago. She looks very different from back then though eh Chinatsu-chan?"

" Chinatsu?" a voice asked. I turned and saw professor Aizen staring at me shocked.

" Yes?" I asked confused.

He coughed and straightened up, looking away. What the heck? " Very well then. Now back to business," principal said and the meeting went on until there was only ten minutes left until the end of the first day. " Now then I will need 3 volunteers for carpool today. Anyone?"

" I'll go," I said raising my hand. Good way to meet students I suppose.

" Me! Me! I'll go," professor Aizen shouted. What the hell is wrong with him?

" I'll go if Aizen's going," Rangiku said now attached to his arm. He tried to pry her off while looking at me desperately. Whatever.

" Very well then. Everyone is dismissed," Yamamoto said. The vice principal handed me a clipboard and several walkie-talkies. I went out to carpool just as the bell rang and students poured out.

" Hi there I'm Dr. Watanabe new chemistry. Who are you looking to pick up?" I asked the first car.

" My daughter Loly Avirrne and her friend Menoly Mallia. Their numbers are 33 and 34," the driver said. I said the names into the walkie-talkie and it echoed across campus on the sound system. Nothing. " There they are over there," the man said pointing.

And there they were along with several other girls gawking over professor Aizen who was still trying to pull Rangiku off. Was I the only one who knew how to do their job? I stormed over. " Loly and Menoly your ride is here," I said sternly to the crowd.

A black haired girl and a blonde hair girl turned. " Fine. See you tomorrow professor Aizen," the black haired girl said with an air kiss then ran to their cars. Was this man sleeping with students?

" Can you please get back to work professor Aizen, professor Matsumoto?" I asked through gritted teeth.

" How do you know my name?" Rangiku asked.

" We went to school together remember? You poured a beer on me at prom?" I asked.

She blinked then ran over to me giddily. " That was you? Wow you look completely different now! And you even have bigger boobs than me oh I'm ashamed," she said then began pushing her boobs up.

" Ya. Whatever. Now can we get back to carpool please?" I asked. Rangiku nodded and ran off while I went back to the front of the line. A few cars later professor Aizen came over.

" Sorry about earlier," he said.

I turned towards him and saw he was looking me over intensely, no subtlety whatsoever. What a perv. " It's fine. Let's just get this over with so we can head home ok?" I asked.

He smiled and walked away. What was up with that? About an hour or so later car pool was finally done. I sighed as I walked inside. I didn't think shouting names and directing people would be so tiring. I grabbed my bag from my office and began heading home until I walked past the library. Has Shunsui gone home already? Figures he was always so lazy. Why not hang out here for a while? I went to the vending machine and grabbed a soda then headed inside.

It was the first day of school so no one was here studying. Not that there ever was anyone here before but hey who cares? I laid back on one of the comfy, new leather couches and sighed. This was nice I could do this again. I put the soda to my forehead and smiled at the coolness. I heard the library door open and I opened my relaxed eyes. Professor Aizen was in the doorway, leaning against it while smiling at me. " I knew I'd find you here," he said.

" Why are you stalking me?" I asked unamused.

He simply chuckled and stepped inside, closing the door quietly. " I guess you still like books then eh Chinatsu?" Professor Aizen asked moving closer.

" All teachers like books so yes I like books," I said lying back and closing my eyes again.

" May I sit with you?" he asked.

" Go ahead," I said sitting up now. He sat back in the chair, his arm stretched out over the top. For a few minutes he just looked into space. I stared at him as he did so. He really was quite handsome. But he wasn't my type. I stay away from that type. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and I turned back to my soda casually. I kicked off my shoes and put my feet up on the small table in front of the couch and relaxed.

" You seem to be right at home," he said.

" Yes well this place basically was my home in high school. You can ask Shunsui," I said.

" Trust me I know," he said.

I turned back to him and he was staring right at me. " And how would you know that?" I asked carefully.

He simply stared at me a few more moments. " Do you remember me?" he asked.

I blinked then said, " Should I?"

He smiled darkly and looked out the window, " I suppose not. I mean I didn't recognize you at first so why would you recognize me? You look completely different from the last time I saw you as do I," he said.

Now this is starting to freak me out. I stood up and moved towards the door. " I'm sorry but I'm not whoever you think I am we only just met this morning. Now if you'll excuse me it's been a long day and-" I began but was stopped when I pulled on the door and it was locked.

" Looking for these?" he asked. I turned and saw a small set of keys dangling in his hand. " Shunsui lent them to me for a little while. I told you I knew you were coming here," he said.

I gulped and my heart began racing. What was he going to do to me? Who was he? " J-just give me the keys please," I said nervously while holding out my hand.

He stepped forward and dropped them in my hand. I turned around and fumbled with the lock until it clicked. I sighed in relief and began opening the door when a hand slammed against it. The other hand turned me around until I was sandwiched between the door and professor Aizen's body. I was shaking in fear but he was smiling at me. He reached towards my face and I closed my eyes but was surprised when he put a bit of my hair behind my ear. " I suppose this will help you remember?" he asked.

Remember what? That was the last though I had before he forcefully kissed me. My eyes widened in complete shock and I immediately began pushing him away. " What the hell is wrong with you Aizen?" I shouted and wiped my lips once I ha broken free.

He panted and stared at me. " You really don't remember me?" he asked.

" This is getting ridiculous," I said heatedly finally unlocking the door.

" My full name is Sosuke Aizen," he said.

I froze, my hand on the handle of the door. This was Sosuke? He said I changed but look at him. I turned around slowly and actually looked at him. This man was the one who broke my heart? " I don't know who that is," I said then pulled the door open and walked out.

Sosuke followed me out as I went downstairs. " Really? You really don't remember me?"

" No I don't," I said shakily.

" That's funny because I haven't forgotten the girl who promised she'd never leave me ten years ago then suddenly packed up and left. I mean how can you dump someone and forget all about it?" Sosuke asked heatedly.

I got to my bike and undid the chain. Sosuke was about to say something but I stopped him. " And how can you laugh at someone when they only asked for your love?" I asked.

Sosuke stopped and gave me a confused look. While in his confusion I got my bike and rode off. " Chinatsu wait!" he shouted but I was gone. I pedaled faster and faster until the blare of a car horn made me stop. I panted as the light turned green and then slowly went off. I stumbled into my apartment and quickly shed my clothes heading straight for bed. I curled up under on the covers on my side and shut my eyes tightly. It hurt, everything hurt so badly right now. I shook my head though a moment later. I'm not going to let him win I'm not! I don't love him anymore and I will never love anyone else again.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up groggy the next morning after a somewhat sleepless night. Sosuke that bastard. Thinks he can come in and ruin my life again. Well not this time! Today I wore a pantsuit and grabbed my belongings before going out. I got on my bike and rode away to school. Homeroom was not silent when I came in so I felt much more comfortable this time. After attendance I began typing on the computer. After I was done with that I began some grading, resting my hand in my hand and easily grading the simple homework. " See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" a voice rang out.

I looked up and saw an ever so happy Sosuke holding flowers and stepping towards me. The other students were now silent, watching the exchange. " Can I help you professor Aizen?" I asked annoyed.

" I just thought you might like some flowers to brighten your room," Aizen said grabbing a large beaker off the counter and filling it with water. " But next to you they seem so dull," he said setting them on my desk.

Some of the girls in the room sighed dreamily. " Thank you for the gift you may leave now," I said back to my paperwork.

" Would you like to get a coffee sometime?"

" No"

" How about-"

The bell rang. " Time for you to go teach yes?" I asked.

Aizen briefly glared then walked away, the other students following him out. I sighed in relief and left to go to the library. " Shunsui are you here?" I asked.

He was sleeping at his desk, of course. Fortunately he woke when I came in. " Chinatsu can I help you?" he asked.

" Um weird request but I was wondering if you had any of the year books from the year I left?"

Shunsui stretched and stood. " Just give me a minute," he said then walked into the storage room. He came back with one and handed it to me. " You can keep it got 5 other extras."

" Thanks," I said then headed back to the classroom.

Once I sat down I immediately opened the pages and began skimming through the book. First off were the club pages. Juggling, chess, Spanish, book, Tennis, and… wait book club? I went back to that page and there was a picture of Sosuke and I reading a book. _This year we had our very first book club! Founded by Sosuke Aizen and Chinatsu Watanabe, the book club consisted of these two students and their teacher, Professor Kyoraku. They would pick out books to read for the week and then discuss them at the end. Little did they know students also read the books they picked out. When not reading, the two were found simply talking and laughing in the library. Maybe they were reading some romance books on the side!_

I scoffed at the article. There was a picture of professor, Sosuke, and I together on the other side as well. I started skimming through the rest of the yearbook. There was a picture of me, of course, with the rest of my class. Gross. Then the senior pictures where I found Sosuke smiling in a suit. Seniors were allowed one quote under their name. " It is better to have loved and lost than to have never have loved at all."

Whatever. Going farther were the favorite pages. Best dressed, smartest, teachers pets, etc. And the final one was cutest couple. Probably Rangiku and the school quarter- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT! And there, under the name of the title, was Sosuke and I. The main picture was of us at prom, dancing, but a picture on the bottom showed Sosuke and I kissing at school. And I thought no one was there for that! _Sosuke Aizen and Chinatsu Watanabe were seen together simply as friends in the fall around homecoming. These feelings grew into something more as noticed by onlookers who saw the two holding hands and blushing with one another later in the year. And though surprised, the student body was happy to find the two together at prom that year. And before the school year ended, when the two thought no one was looking, they would steal kisses with one another. Way to go!_

I groaned and hit my head on my desk. And I thought nobody knew geeze. And finally the 'Most Likely to' pages. And unfortunately Sosuke's most likely to was end up with his sweet heart. I closed the book and moved it to the side just as the bell rang and the students came in. " Good morning. Today we will start with turning in last night's homework. It was easy enough yes? Just a questionnaire about yourselves. Now then um Orihime, can you collect the papers and bring them forward?" I asked.

Orihime nodded and went around collecting the papers as I pulled up today's PowerPoint. " Here you go," she said sweetly and handed them to me. But she didn't move away from my desk.

" Is there a problem?" I asked.

" Oh I was just looking at the yearbook you had on your desk," Orihime said.

I whipped my head around and saw she was looking through the pages. I grabbed the book and yanked it back. " Um I'm sorry it's personal," I said.

" Aw come one it's yours isn't it? Can we get a look?" Grimmjow asked.

" No! Now today-"

" You know we can just go to the library and check one out right?" Ichigo asked offhandedly. The others murmured among themselves in approval.

" Fine!" I said pushing the book forward. Students crowded around my desk but unsurprisingly Grimmjow shoved them all away and brought the book to his posse in the back. He skimmed through the pages then stopped on one page and his eyes widened. He looked between me and the page then began laughing.

" They mixed up your pic teach!" he said laughing still.

" No. That was how I looked in high school," I muttered. Students grabbed the book back and looked at the picture in surprise. At least I had my braces finally off freshmen year. I can handle them looking at me what I can't handle is-

" Hey look Professor Aizen is in here!" Rukia said. Oh boy.

" He was a senior when I was a sophomore. Now then let's-"

" Oh my you two were a couple?" Momo asked, a student who was one of the many Sosuke lovers.

I sighed and put my head on my desk. I'm ruined. " Holy shit seriously?" Grimmjow asked.

I slammed my hands on my desk and everyone stilled. " Everyone makes mistakes in their lives ok? Professor Aizen and I were in a VERY brief relationship. I moved to France, he graduated, that's it. The story ends there. Now let's finally-"

" But he comes here everyday and-"

" Enough! I have no feelings besides professional for professor Aizen understand?" I said then took the yearbook. " Open your books to page 50," I said then began my lesson. And after class I sat in my chair and let out a sigh. If there's anything I remembered from high school it's how fast a rumor spreads. And by the time the next batch of students entered, I had questions of our relationship thrown at me. Lunch didn't come soon enough and I groaned hitting my head on my desk.

" Hey Chinatsu," a voice said.

I looked up and smiled faintly. " Hey Kisuke," I said with a wave.

" Care to join me for lunch?" he asked. I laughed slightly and nodded then followed him down the halls to the cafeteria. I didn't feel any stares thankfully as I entered the cafeteria and waited in line but I did see Sosuke glaring at me as I talked to Kisuke in line, making sure I made a point to ignore him. After grabbing a tray I was surprised by how good the food looked. I mean this is one of Japan's best private schools but still! I ordered the three cheese grilled cheese, cream of tomato soup, side salad, soda, and triple chocolate cake. Seems like this school has gone farther up hill since I left. Kisuke led me to a table, walking right past Sosuke, where Yoruichi was who waved at us.

" Welcome back to high school. My names Yoruichi Shihoin, Gym teacher," Yoruichi said holding out her hand which I shook.

" Dr. Watanabe but you can just call me Chinatsu," I said.

" You took Kisuke's old job right? And also the biology teacher huh? You should talk to Tier she's the other biology teacher. Oh there she is," Yoruichi said and waved.

Now 2 other teachers joined us. " Chinatsu this is Tier the biology teachers and Coyote Starrk the history teacher," Yoruichi said and I shook both their hands.

" Tier doesn't talk much outside of class," Starrk said and I nodded. Just then three girls came over and latched on Halibel.

" Hey mom!" one girl said.

" These are our daughters Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-sun," Halibel said quietly.

" We got married right after graduating high school," Starrk said holding Halibel's hand.

" That's so sweet," I said. The girls talked to their parents a bit longer before leaving. I looked around and saw Sosuke sitting with a few others.

" Kisuke who is Sosuke sitting with," I asked.

Kisuke turned a little to see. " Oh well the one with glasses is Tousen, the music teacher. He's blind but he has a great ear for good music. And the silver haired one is Gin. Gin and Sosuke have been friends since college. He is also a literary teacher you know the fun teachers."

" Fun teachers?"

" The ones the kids like, the fun classes. We're the boring classes but from what I hear AP chemistry is going to be a hit this year," Kisuke said.

" Oh did you look at my syllabus?"

" At first I thought I was looking at the home ed. Class. So many cooking lessons!" Kisuke said laughing.

" There is a lot chemistry in cooking you know. And when I get my job at Cambridge that's what I hope to teach," I said.

And so I enjoyed the rest of lunch with my new friends. " We're going for drinks this Friday want to come?" Yoruichi asked.

" Sounds great I'll see you there," I said waving before putting my tray away and heading back to class. I began walking down the halls back to my classroom.

" Chinatsu!" a voice called out.

I turned and saw Sosuke. " Can I help you professor Aizen?" I asked.

He stopped right in front of me. " I um saw you with Kisuke," he said.

" And?"

" What were you doing with him?"

" Besides the fact that he's my colleague and superior? I think he's nice and he invited me to sit with him at lunch so I said yes."

" Well um you can sit with me tomorrow maybe?"

" No"

" Why not?"

" I don't want the students getting the wrong idea."

" Ah yes I heard they found out about our previous relationship," Sosuke said with a smirk. I frowned.

" I will say this once and one time only. I don't want our past to get in the way of our lives, of our jobs. So if your willing then I'm willing to put the past behind us and go on with our lives like nothing ever happened. Sound good?" I asked.

The smirk remained as Sosuke took a step forward and closer to me then took my hand. " You see there's a small problem with that. I can't forget about the time we spent together Chinatsu. And in fact instead of forgetting the past I want to relive it. I hope to find out what went wrong and earn you back Chinatsu," he said then brought my hand to his lips. " Because I love you."

Just then the bell rang. I yanked my hand away just as the first students came around the corner. A few of them looked between us and there were quiet whispers as I left Sosuke behind. He doesn't love me! If he loved me why did he laugh in my face all those years ago hm? I scoffed as I entered my classroom. And before I knew it I was in free period last period again. I began grading some papers when there was a knock. I looked up and saw the teacher called Gin.

" Yo! Just thought I'd pop in and say hiya. Ma name's Gin, Gin Ichimaru. Teach English down the hall," the man said.

I stood, smiling, and stepped over to him. " You probably know me by now but I'm Chinatsu, bio and chem. teacher," I said shaking his hand.

He nodded and began roaming around the room. " I always heard about the famous Chinatsu but I never thought you were this good lookin'," he said while examining a beaker.

" Pardon?"

" Oh Sosuke always talked about ya back in the good old days. Chinatsu this Chinatsu that blah blah blah blah blah," Gin said. I didn't respond. " Don't know what ya did to 'im but he was totally screwed up when I met 'im. But I helped fix 'im back up and even better this time. Got 'im a haircut and some new clothes and he was like a new man. Picking up girls right and left."

" Good for him," I said with a nod. " I'm sorry but if you'll excuse me I need to finish grading."

Gin finally moved back to me with his creepy smile. " It took a long time for me to fix 'im back up, make 'im human again," he said then opened his eyes. The smile was gone and his icy blue eyes pierced my soul. " And I can't let you hurt 'im again. So back off."

And with that he was gone. I let out the air I was holding in and leaned against the closest table. That's what I was trying to do, stay away from him. And hopefully I can.


	10. Chapter 10

I happily walked down the halls towards class for the day. Friday, the end of my first week at this school. And so far I think things are going great. Most of the students like me, I made a few friends, and I'm going out tonight for celebration drinks. Nothing can ruin this day. I didn't even notice the whispers as I walked down the hall and the silence as I entered homeroom. I turned on the computer and my eyes widened. The background screen was me. Me with three other girls laughing arm in arm. In our bra and panties. I turned off the screen and turned towards the class who all looked away from me.

_Dr. Watanabe please come to the front office_ the intercom rang out. I bit my lip and rose slowly then left. I angrily strode down the halls, anyone immediately getting out of my way. Passing by the library I saw the same picture on all the computer screens. I threw the principals door open. " Before you say anything may I show you one thing?" I asked.

The principal nodded. I stepped over to his computer and went to the Internet. I knew exactly where this picture came from and so I went directly to the site. I clicked and there the picture was. " Dolce and Gabbana?" principal asked.

" My mom was a sub designer for them, tailoring their outfits and such before runway and making a few outfits of her own. I worked as a model and this is a show 5 years ago. I am not a stripper or a prostitute or-"

" Enough. I believe you and I was not intending on firing you. I wanted you to see this," he said holding out a paper.

I took it and saw it was a stalker picture of me with cross hairs of a gun on me. " Where did you get this?" I asked.

" The morning janitor found it this morning in your room on your desk. I don't know who has it out for you but trust me when I say we are investigating. Now if I may ask please send a letter to the students about your photo and everything will be forgotten. That is all."

I nodded and left, clutching the photo tightly. Who would want to hurt me? What have I done to deserve this? " Chinatsu?" a voice asked.

I turned and saw Sosuke. " What? Want to make fun of me?" I asked.

Sosuke stepped forward with a somber look. " I wanted to make sure you were ok," he said softly.

I couldn't help but laugh curtly. " Seriously? I am far from fine and it hasn't even been a week on the job! You're here, first off, bringing up the worst memories from my past. The students now think I'm some kind of hooker and now I have to deal with a stalker or something-"

" Wait a stalker? Chinatsu what's going on?"

Shit! " It's nothing Sosuke just a small problem I can fix," I said as I began to walk back to class.

" Stalker is not something you can just brush off this could be serious!"

" Please it's just some student who is trying to scare me off or something."

Aizen stepped in front of me as I tried to enter my class. " You need to take this seriously! I don't plan on losing you again."

The bell rang and students poured out of their homerooms and into the hallways on their way to first period. " I can handle myself Sosuke," I said shoving past him and into my class.

Sosuke had his own class during this time so I knew he wouldn't follow me in. I spent this period of free time writing my letter to the students and parents explaining and apologizing for the image. Why would someone come after me? I only just came to this school again for the first time in 10 years and I made no enemies in the time I was here. Which means that it must be someone who I only just met and right now the best suspect was Gin. He did blatantly threaten me just the other day who else could it be. Just as I pressed send on the email free period ended and the chemistry class came in.

I stood up and leaned against the front of my desk as the final students entered and class settled down. " I just sent an email explaining the situation but I feel that I should tell you all now. Previously, before coming here and while still in school, I did some work as a model for my mom. The image you saw was taken during a show as me and a few friends were changing. I'm sorry if any of you were bothered by the photo but now it has been taken down and you will never see it again."

" I wouldn't mind seeing it again," Grimmjow mumbled not so discreetly to his friends and they chuckled. My brow twitched in anger but I went back to class, handing out the quizzes. That took up most of the class and I let the students have a study hall for the last ten minutes of class while I graded the quizzes. The bell rang and everyone quickly left.

" Grimmjow," I called out and stood up.

" Ya teach?"

I handed him his quiz and he didn't even look at his failure. " Please come here after school today."

" Ha ya no thanks."

" It's not an option Grimmjow you will come here for some tutoring after school."

" Aw come on teach!"

" And I'm tired of you disrespecting me. Come or you really will get detention."

Grimmjow groaned and left, the AP kids filing in after him. Today we were finally starting the fun stuff in chem., the cooking! It took some convincing to allow me to teach students chemistry through cooking but after showing the principal similar classes at Harvard and Yale he couldn't refuse. Today would be simple and more of a beginning step as we baked cookies talking about heterogeneous and homogeneous mixtures. The class had a great time and it seemed this morning's issue has been resolved. I took the leftovers and went to the cafeteria with them, sitting with my new group.

" Ah so I did smell something delicious come from the chemistry room," Kisuke said grabbing a cookie and taking a bite.

" Yup I find that cookies solve everything," I said then took a bite of my own lunch.

" Sorry about what happened to you this morning," Yoruichi said, "Kids these days. We were never like this when we were children, trying to discredit our own teachers."

" I have a feeling who it is," I said looking over at Sosuke's lunch table.

" Sosuke?" Kisuke asked.

" No Gin! Sosuke and I are fine we're just friends now."

Yoruichi laughed with her mouth full and I glared at her. " I'm sorry but he's definitely not over you."

I sighed and continued my lunch, now off subject and talking about a research paper published recently by an ex teacher of the school. The rest of the day went by fast until I found myself yet again calling out numbers at carpool. Most of the parents I talked to said they weren't bothered by the picture and hoped the person who did it was found. That is until a sleek black car drove up and parked in the carpool lane. A tall, black haired man got out and began walking towards the school. " Excuse me sir but you can't park here," I said.

He paused and turned to look at me. " You are the slut teacher then?" he asked coldly.

" Excuse me?"

" I will not allow my little sister to be taught by a whore."

I could feel the anger boiling inside of me. " If you read the email I sent then you would know it was for a fashion show that this photo was taken."

" What are your credentials?"

I sighed angrily. " I went to Cambridge and got my masters in bio and chemistry."

The man looked me over just as Rukia ran over. " Come on nee-san," she said pulling on her brother.

" If I hear anymore from you then expect to be fired," he said before wlaking away.

I sighed and rubbed my face. This was going to be a terrible year wasn't it? I finished carpool then went to the classroom to grab my belongings and leave but found Grimmjow sitting inside. " I didn't think you would actually come," I said walking in.

" Ya whatever. I need to pass this class," Grimmjow said.

I nodded and grabbed my book before sitting beside Grimmjow and going over the quiz. I tried to keep it upbeat and fun and Grimmjow paid more attention in the brief time we were together than in the whole week in class. After going over the quiz I had Grimmjow do his homework with me. " Ok Grimmjow you're free to go," I said doing a quick stretch.

" Hey uh… Doc you know French right?"

I blinked. " Yes why?"

" Well we have to take a language class and I took French… I could use a little help."

" Sure pull it out," I said. We spent another hour studying French and working on Grimmjow's homework. Just as he had finished his phone rang and Grimmjow answered it.

" Hey mom… I'm studying… with my teacher… no I'm not out… damn it will you listen to me-… I'm coming I'm coming you drunk bitch!" he shouted.

I paused in my packing up and watched Grimmjow seethe who then turned to me. " Are you al-"

" No I'm not fucking alright!" Grimmjow shouted and put his bag over his shoulder. " See ya tomorrow Doc."

Before I could stop him Grimmjow left and I sighed. Rough home life, that explains it then. But how does he afford to go here then? I decided to ignore the question and went home. I collapsed on the couch with a sigh and rubbed my face. My phone buzzed and I saw Kisuke sent me a message. ' Want to hang out? Usually group going bar hopping tonight'

' Can't I'm exhausted. Did tutoring for 2 hours. Next time?'

' Sure. See you Monday'

I put my phone away and then went to the kitchen, finding some leftovers from last night. After a quick microwave I sat on the couch and opened my laptop. It was filled with replies to the email I sent, which I quickly deleted. I did not want to deal with any more people like Mr. Kuchiki. After dinner I sent a quick email to Grimmjow's mother before rubbing my eyes tiredly. It would be an extremely early evening tonight it seems. Once I brushed my teeth and changed I collapsed onto the bed, almost immediately falling asleep.

**Sorry for the long wait guys I caught up on my writing and this is fresh off the presses! Lol. Anyways I'll try to write as fast as possible but I want to give you guys my best so some days may take longer than others. Plus I'm working on two other stories at the same time. So bear with me my lovely readers and keep sending those reviews you guys don't know how good it makes me feel.**


	11. Chapter 11

I woke to the sound of my alarm the next morning. Thankfully, since I went to bed early last night, I was surprisingly refreshed and energized this morning. With a small yawn I went to the kitchen and made breakfast for one then made my grocery list. Saturdays were the best day to go to the market from what I remembered and had to leave soon if I wanted the best product. After getting dressed I left, walking, for the market, bags in tow.

It was beautiful out today, the end of summer on the cusp of fall. It was just hot enough that when the breeze rolled around and ran across your face you couldn't help but let out a sigh. It was mid morning by the time I got halfway to the mart, the crowds getting a bit larger now. This was going to be an excellent day. " Chinatsu?"

I turned and sighed. Maybe not an excellent day. " Sosuke what are you doing here?" I asked civilly.

" Just grabbing a bite to eat," he said hiding the obvious prepacked lunch from some 24-hour mart behind his back.

I smiled then laughed. " Still haven't learned to cook then?"

Sosuke laughed at his himself and shrugged. "What can I say?"

I nodded and it was suddenly quiet. Well might as well go ahead and do my shopping. " Want to come with me?"

What? Why the hell did I just say that? " Really?" Sosuke asked both amused and perplexed.

" Well you know… I'm going shopping at the farmers market and I could pick up a few extra things for you tonight. If you want of course," I replied suddenly nervous. He was silent. " You don't have to, of course, I was just-"

Sosuke tossed his shitty meal into the closest trashcan. " I would love to actually."

What the hell have I gotten myself into? Sosuke took one of the bags off my shoulder and followed me to the farmers market. The market was bustling, like I expected, as people shouted out what they were selling. I stopped at various stalls, Sosuke in tow, as I picked through the many fruits and vegetables. After grabbing a few basics I went over to the meat side of the market. " So what are you making me for dinner?"

" YOU'RE making your own food. I'm going to get you the ingredients though." I said looking over the red meat then moving to the seafood stall.

" Come on I told you I was a bad cook."

" Trust me I remember that time you tried to make that pizza," I said remembering the hockey puck that came out of the oven.

Sosuke laughed as I smirked filling up my basket. I went back to the fruits and veggies and finished filling up before heading back to the apartment. " Do you mind if we stop somewhere for lunch?"

" No I'm starved. Is that one pizza place on 5th still open? You know the one where-"

" Where we had book club sometimes?" Sosuke asked smiling.

" Ya that's the place. Let's drop these off first okay?"

Sosuke nodded and we stopped by my apartment. I set the bags on the counter as Sosuke looked around my apartment. " This is a nice place. Still smells fresh like you just moved in."

I paused in my unpacking when I realized I invited Sosuke into my house. Great now he knows where I live. With a sigh I continued unpacking. " It's only been about a month since I came back." I looked back over and saw Sosuke looking at my bookcase then went back to unloading the groceries. " Ok come on over we're going to make dinner."

" What do you mean I thought we were going to get lunch?"

" We are but I'm going to teach you to make a nice stew." Sosuke groaned but walked over. I gave him my apron and had him on cutting the veggies as I went through the different steps to make the stew. It was hardy, filling, and lasted seemingly forever so perfect for a guy who doesn't know how to cook. " Ok now that everything is in there we let it simmer on low for a few hours. Now we can go eat."

" Finally," Sosuke said and threw the apron into the corner.

I held in my anger as I followed Sosuke out then down the street to the pizza parlor. " It's just as much of a dive as I remember," I said smiling.

But when I looked back at Sosuke I saw he had moved to the counter and made his order then came back to me. " Before you ask I ordered the usual and paid already."

" The Usual?"

" Deep dish, thick crusted, extra crispy pepperoni pizza and two cokes with the order of breadsticks extra garlic."

I laughed as I sat in the sticky booth, not a clean one in sight, and Sosuke sat next to me with drinks in hand. " God it really hasn't changed a bit. If we weren't in the library we would spend hours here."

" The only reason anyone comes here anymore is the-"

" All you can eat breadsticks," we said at the same time then laughed. And right on cue the breadsticks were delivered.

" Oh man maybe this wasn't as good as I remember it," I said as the grease coated my fingers.

" No trust me it is," Sosuke said and took another bite. " You just need to let the flavors sink in."

I took another breadstick and another bite but remembered we ate here because it was cheap not for the flavor. A few minutes later the pizza arrived and I grabbed the first slice. " Ok now this is good!"

Sosuke laughed and stood. " I've got to go to the bathroom. Now if you'll excuse me," he said and left. I devoured the first slice then went onto the second. He sure was taking a long time. I looked around and saw Sosuke at another table. He looked… different. He had straightened up his clothes, slicked his hair back, and the smile on his face was suddenly fake. I stood and looked where he was seeing Menoly and Loly at the table. He was… flirting with them? With students? My legs walked out the door but my mind was still processing. Is this what Sosuke has become? No was he always like this? Before I knew it I found myself at home, panting against my door.

Why did I even go out with him today? I should have just gone to the market and- suddenly there was bashing on my door. I turned around and looked through the eyehole seeing Sosuke on the other side.

" I know you're in there Chinatsu open up." I stayed silent and leaned against the door. " If you don't open the door I'll assume someone has killed you and called the police."

After using the chain lock on the door I cracked it open revealing a panting Sosuke. " If you want your soup-"

" I don't give a damn about the soup. Where did you go?"

" I wouldn't have come with you today had I known you were just going to flirt with girls."

" That's what you're mad about? If you wanted to gout again you could have just asked."

Now I was fuming. " I never want to go out with you ever again. You are not half the man you used to be and you were just a teenager back then! Don't you ever talk to me again Sosuke Aizen!"

And then I slammed the door and went to take a shower, knocks echoing as I went into the back. I stepped into the steaming shower and sighed. No more chances, don't even look him in the eye again. I'm done with you Sosuke Aizen forever!


	12. Chapter 12

My alarm went off and I fumbled over for the clock, finally hitting the off button. It was Monday again, another week in hell. Begrudgingly, I rose from bed and went to my closet. It's ok though, this week would be better than last week. I just knew it would be. I put on a dress, grabbed a quick breakfast and headed to work. This week's goals were: 1. Avoid Sosuke at all costs. 2. Get Gin to admit to pranking me. 3. Help all students to the best of my ability.

I raised my fist in the air proudly. It will be done! I got to work a bit early this morning, only a few students in class this time. There was a box on my desk to my surprise. " Who put this here?" I asked the few students present.

" I was the first here and it was here when I arrived," Szayel said.

I nodded and set down my belongings then opened the box. Inside was a pie and an envelope. I opened the envelope first, expecting a letter from the person who sent it. Instead there were only photos… from this weekend, Saturday to be precise. All of Sosuke and me together and on top in red marker the words 'stay away' or 'back off' and more. It was then I heard a soft ticking from inside the box. Suddenly the pie exploded, sending me back and whipped cream everywhere.

It was only a smoke bomb so everyone left the room coughing, me included. The sprinklers still went off and I watched as papers and my computer got soaked. Students piled around the room looking in until the principle arrived, just as the sprinklers turned off. " What happened?" he asked me.

" Someone set a smoke bomb off in my room," I replied.

The principal nodded then said, " There is a spare room on the second floor for you to teach in. All chemistry and biology classes will resume in room 25 understood until this matter is resolved?"

Me and the other students nodded and the principal moved on. The people in my homeroom followed me downstairs and I opened the door to find a run of the mill classroom. No lab equipment great. " Ok everyone sorry for the disturbance. Let's take attendance and pretend this is just an average day."

The door connecting my room to the next opened up and Sosuke entered. " Are you alright? I heard a bomb went off-"

" Ichigo Kurosaki?" I asked.

" Uh here," he said looking between Sosuke and I.

" I asked if you were alright!"

I looked at Sosuke angrily and dragged him outside. " I am in class!" I hissed after closing the door behind me.

" What happened up there?"

" Gin set off a smoke bomb."

" Gin?"

" Yes Gin! He told me just the other day to stay away from you and then I got these," I said and handed the envelope to Sosuke.

He looked at the pictures and his eyes widened. " This isn't Gin's handwriting more importantly I know he would not stoop this low."

It wasn't convincing on my part. I still believed it was him who did it. " It doesn't matter anymore because I do intend to follow what this person asks of me."

" What do you mean?"

" I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

" Come on Chinatsu-"

" I'm done with you Sosuke don't you get it? You've pissed me off for the last time and this was the icing on the cake."

Sosuke frowned as I went back into class just as the bell rang to leave. I took a quick attendance as the students left then shut the door. Goals 1 and 2 were failed within an hour of coming to school, great. A few minutes after I was sure Sosuke was gone I went upstairs to check on my classroom. There were a few janitors in there mopping up the mess and I went to check on my belongings. "Oi ya can't come in here yet," one of them said.

" Sorry this was my classroom I just want my bag," I said picking up the soaking leather. " How bad is it?"

The blonde scratched his head looking around the room. " Looks like about a week."

I sighed in irritation. This sucks I really needed to use the lab this week. " Well thank you for your work… Shinji," I said looking at the name sewn in on his uniform. I began to walk out but paused, " By the way was there a box on my desk this morning?"

He scratched his chin in thought. " Naw not that I remember."

That means it was done this morning after the doors were unlocked, not very helpful to me now is it? " Thanks again Shinji."

He gave a nod and got back to mopping with the other janitors. I went back downstairs and unloaded my bag. The inside was surprisingly dry, still damp but not as bad as it could have been. My laptop was in tact but the papers were all damp. I carefully peeled them all apart, laying them out separately on the desks and began to dry them off the best I could. I opened the window and hung as many papers as I could there then began hand patting the rest. The bell rang and the chemistry class came in. " Sorry guys you all can have a study hall I have to work on drying these papers."

" We'll help Dr. Chinatsu," Orihime said and a few others agreed.

I smiled at their dedication and nodded. The papers I placed in the windows were dry enough now and the students replaced them with the more damp ones. " Ok let me go make some copies of tonight's homework and some notes for today's lecture that didn't happen."

There were a few agreements as I left the room. Maybe I can save this day after all. After the copies were done I went back to the classroom to find the students looking at their phones and laptops muttering among themselves. I shut the door loudly and their heads all snapped up. " S-sorry Dr. Watanabe," Ichigo said shoving his phone on his pocket.

" It's fine I was out of the room so it was bound to happen. What's all the hubbub about?"

" Nothing really just checking facebook and emails and such."

I nodded and opened my laptop opening my own email. Sosuke sent an email to the school? I opened it.

_Dear Students and Faculty,_

_ I ask that the person who keeps pranking Dr. Watanabe to please discontinue in their attacks. I know that, for whatever reason, this attack has to do with me. The attacker should know that Dr. Watanabe has no romantic intent towards me whatsoever. We are only colleagues now and I have come to accept that. So please, end these childish acts for the sake of my friend and colleague._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Sosuke Aizen_

I blinked in surprise and looked up at the students who avoided my gaze then adjusted my glasses. " See? There you have it. Your teacher Mr. Aizen is not in a romantic relationship with me. Just friends," I said.

There were some soft murmurs as the bell rang and everyone left class. I didn't have time to process as the AP kids came in next. Yet again there was another study hall as students spent the class helping me take down the papers from the previous class and hang up the new ones. Then it was finally lunch and I was starved. " Heard the lab is out of commission for a week Chinatsu," Keisuke said as I sat.

" I know it's terrible especially for the AP kids they really the equipment in there."

" Well come on over to my lab! I don't have AP during those periods and won't need those things. We'll just switch class rooms during that time."

" That is a big help thank you so much!" I said as enthusiastically as I could. Lunch went on and I briefly looked over at Sosuke's table. To my shock he had Rangiku in his lap and the whole table was laughing. He looked like he did the other day, even more devious looking. And then he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. He knew I was watching! The letter was all a ruse? No, he wants me to crawl back to him. Now that will never happen. I went through the rest of my classes, paper dried and reprinted, like normal. Then carpool came around and I was back on duty. A familiar black car stopped and the window rolled down. " Hello Dr. Watanabe,"

" Good afternoon Mr. Kuchiki," I said then waved to a nearby Rukia who began to walk over.

" Rukia asked me to apologize about last week. Please forgive me for being rude."

" All is forgiven," I said and opened the door for Rukia who got in. " By the way it's an honor to meet THE Byakuya Kuchiki."

" My brother is the owner of the country's top law firm," Rukia said happily.

" No I meant the artist."

I saw visible emotion on Byakuya's face for the first time of pure shock. " What did you say?"

" Those cherry blossom paintings you did a while back? My mom had 4 of them one for every wall of her office so she could look at one wherever she looked. She'd spend hours staring at them and suddenly her pencil and paper would be flying. I have two of them currently in my apartment. It's too bad you became a lawyer instead."

Byakuya blinked then turned back to the wheel then began to turn put the window up. I stepped back and the car zoomed away. Well that was… odd. Carpool finished quickly and I went back to my class, packing up the completely dried papers. Then Grimmjow came in. " Yo Doc I don't wanna come here everyday after school I got a life you know," Grimmjow said.

" I understand that. I'm only requesting you to come in on days I ask you to do. The other days are yours to spend as long as you spend that time well."

" Woah seriously? You're not so bad Doc!" Grimmjow shouted and ran out. I scoffed and shook my head before heading out. Looks like I did accomplish my tasks for the day after all.


	13. Chapter 13

Several months later

" Ok everyone say cheese!" I said and took a picture. The small group of students smiled as I took their picture. " Great thanks now have a fun time kids."

" Thanks Dr. Watanabe," Ichigo said and walked away with his friends. My first homecoming this was so exciting! Well I obviously wasn't going with anyone I was just advising. I was also in charge of taking pictures for the yearbook since the kids were all having the time of their lives. I went over by the punch bowl and took a sip tasting no alcohol. Kids these days… well I guess kids in general even we were doing it back then. I did a look around the room and my brow twitched in anger seeing Sosuke making out in the corner with Rangiku. I stormed over and tapped on his shoulder.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked.

" We're just having a," hiccup, " little fun," Rangiku said.

I saw a bottle in her hand and yanked it away. " You can't have alcohol here are you crazy?" I hissed and shoved it into my purse.

" Don't be jealous Chinatsu. Perhaps you'd rather I treat you the same?" he asked.

" Just go home you two are useless here."

" With pleasure," Rangiku said and ran a finger down Sosuke's chest.

" Now, now Rangiku it's our job to monitor the students. I'll take good care of you later," he said.

I groaned and walked away. You could say these two were dating but Sosuke was sleeping with anything that had breasts and legs these days. Plus the pranks were on Rangiku now who took them in stride and not a care in the world. Sosuke and I hardly talked anymore to my enjoyment and things were finally looking up for me. I went outside to throw that bottle away and heard noises around the corner. Stepping quietly I turned the corner and saw several students smoking and drinking in the alleyway, a few of which were mine. " Grimmjow Jaggerjaques and Nnoitra Gilga come over here this instant!"

" Shit!" another student shouted and the rest ran away.

" Fuck," Nnoitra said and walked over with Grimmjow slowly.

" I can't believe you two!" I shouted and grabbed their illegal items. " You two have been doing so much better since I started having you two go to after school classes."

I sighed angrily. " Come on Doc you knew we were doing it before now we just got caught. Let us of easy?" Grimmjow asked.

I thought for a moment until an idea came to me. " Ok you have two options. The first is I turn you both in to the school. The second is you have to do me a favor."

" Favor!" they shouted simultaneously.

" Ok follow me," I said and they followed me inside.

" Kensei, Kenpachi," I called out to the two coaches.

" Ya what?" Kenpachi asked gruffly.

I pushed my two students forward. " Grimmjow here asked if there were any vacancies on the wrestling team Kenpachi. And Nnoitra wanted to know if there was any room left on the basketball team Kensei."

" What?" the two shouted at me.

Kenpachi went over and raised Grimmjow's arm then felt the biceps before Grimmjow could tug his arm away. " Ya he'll do," Kenpachi said.

" Of course we'll take Nnoitra! With his height he'll make the perfect center," Kensei said enthusiastically.

" Good thanks!" I said then dragged the two shocked students away. " Ok here is my favor. You two will participate in your sports teams for the winter AND continue going to study sessions with me when I request it understood?"

The two students grumbled and walked away but they had to accept the deal. I smirked at my good deed then walked back over to the punch. That is until I saw Byakuya Kuchiki. I walked over to him then said, " You know the dance isn't over for at least another hour right?"

" I know. I'm just making sure this 'Renji' treats my sister correctly. Do you know this boy?"

" He is in my homeroom with your sister."

" And is he a good student?"

" Well if you call straight C's good," I said jokingly. Byakuya clenched his fists. " But he's a really good kid! Always treats Rukia with the respect she deserves!"

He seemed to relax at this. " Good," he said and looked around. " Do all teachers have to attend this?"

" No but most do it requires a lot of people to run it."

" And what about those two students? Is anyone planning on stopping them?"

I looked where he was pointing and saw Sosuke and Rangiku sucking face. I face palmed and mumbled into my hand, " Unfortunately those are teachers."

" Really?"

" Unfortunately," I said lowering my hand.

" This is what I pay for?"

I laughed and Byakuya glanced at me. " Sorry couldn't help myself. You can go now if you want and come back in a bit. Rukia is safe under my watch."

He shuffled his feet for a moment before looking back at me. " I would rather watch her at a closer distance. Perhaps on the dance floor."

" Oh I think that might look a little odd."

" Then perhaps you will dance with me so I don't look out of place?"

I blinked in surprise. " Care to run that by me again?"

" Come," Byakuya said dragging me to the dance floor. Well at least it was a fast paced song. And then it ended going into a slow paced one. Oh now this is just great. I was grabbed by the waist and dragged forward and suddenly we began to move. I grabbed Byakuya's shoulders and held on tight as we began to sway. Breathe, just step and breathe. I looked around and saw several students stare for a moment then look away. We turned and I saw Sosuke was staring at me wide eyed, Rangiku kissing his neck. I turned yet again and saw Rukia staring at me agape and the cycle started over. Now I looked at Byakuya who stared at me.

" I thought you were going to watch Rukia?" I asked.

" She's doing fine," Byakuya said pulling me closer until our chests touched. I relaxed a bit more and put my head on Byakuya's chest before I felt myself start to enjoy the moment. I was dancing at homecoming with an attractive male. Was this what it felt like to be normal? Before I knew it the song was over and I pulled away.

" Well that was fun," I said awkwardly and stepped away.

" Quite. Thank you for your assistance."

" Ya no problem."

Byakuya pulled out a card and pen from his pocket. " I would like to have a coffee with you one day to discuss Rukia's progress in class… and art. Write your number here."

What the hell was going on? " Um sure," I said and wrote down my cell. He then handed me his business card and I took a quick glance before shoving it in my pocket. He reached down and took my hand, giving it a light kiss.

" Thank you for the pleasant evening," he said and walked away. I watched as he spoke with Rukia and took her away a few minutes later.

Did that really just happen? I rubbed the back of my head and sighed. Things are about to get messy again I just feel it.


End file.
